We Are Seven
by sweetandsimple1
Summary: Auradon faces a new age of equality and forgiveness — but not everyone approves. King Ben has to juggle Auradonian rebels, scheming Islanders, AND new Isle kids all at once; meanwhile, danger lurks on the horizon. Can longtime enemies set aside their differences to fight a common foe? They'd better hope so, or no one will survive... Mostly bookverse. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers! I know that there are a lot of SYOC stories here, and that a lot of people got turned down. Try your luck here! There will be seven characters; three of which are my own, and the other four are yours.**

 **A/N Update (17/07/15): SYOC is _closed_ , _guys!_ I will not be accepting any more characters as of now. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Descendants (2015)_ or any of the canon characters. They belong to Disney. This is movie-verse only, so if you're looking for a fic for _Descendants: Wicked World_ or _The Isle_ _of_ _the Lost_ : _A_ _Descendants_ _Novel_ , then you're in the wrong place. If that doesn't bother you, then by all means, read on!**

A year had passed since Auradon's teenage king ascended the throne. Ben was a good king, all things considered, even if he did seem to 'sympathise' with the villains' kids more than some of his older subjects would like. Since the first batch of Isle transfer students turned out so well, Ben, a couple of days before the new school year, declared that this year, there would be not four, but _seven_ transfer students from the Isle.

Adam, Ben's father, was none too pleased about this decison, though he tried not to show it. Unfortunately, King Adam's version of ' _tried not to show it_ ' was ' _ignore Ben until he magically changes his mind_ '. Needless to say, the younger king was discouraged by his father's lack of support. That night, the former Queen Belle found her son sulking in his room.

"Ben, dear," she called out to him softly. "Are you alright?"

Ben sighed heavily. "I guess," he muttered. "It's just.. Dad.. I wish.."

"I'm sorry about him," Belle said, sitting down on the bed next to her boy. "It's not easy for older people to accept change that easily." A wry smirk formed on her lips. "And believe it or not, that includes me and your dad."

The blonde teen couldn't suppress the snort that escaped his lips. "I know."

"Are.. are you absolutely sure about this, Honey?" the former queen asked her son.

"Positive," Ben reassured her. "I know this'll work out. Mal and the others turned out okay, didn't they?"

"I know, Baby, I know," she replied. "You have to understand, Ben. It's not just your dad - I'm worried, too, you know. We're your parents. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't worry about you a little?" Pulling her son into her arms, she began to rock him softly, as she'd done when he was a baby. "You're my son, Ben, and no matter how old you get, you're always going to be my baby boy.." Looking down to gaze at his blue eyes, she smiled a watery smile. "I just want you to know that whatever you do, I'll always be there for you, Honey."

A smile tugged at the young king's lips. "Thanks, Mom."

 **A/N: And there's Chapter 1! Next chapter will feature Ben and Mal discussing which villain's kids they want to bring over.**

 **SYOC is now closed as of August 17, 2015, Aussie time. To those who didn't get into the Main Seven: I'll try to incorporate your characters into the story, but some of you won't have an appearance at all. It's nothing personal; I hope you understand.**

 **May the Force be with you - sweetandsimple1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two is up! Before we start though, I'd like to thank you all for your OC submissions. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I'd find my four in one day! And to those who didn't make it into the Seven: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! I'll try my best to incorprate them all into my fic, but some just won't fit. (Eg: OC A is Hades' only son who doesn't like girls, and OC B is the Queen of Hearts' daughter who has been Hades' only son's best friend since they were babies. These two OC's will not be able to fit into the same story; I hope _lovelace404_ and _thedudedude_ can understand. Sorry!)**

Maleficent Raven II, also known affectionately as Mal, groaned as she thunked her head on the table. Transfer Student Day was tomorrow, and still she had not yet come to a final conclusion on which kids would be let into Auradon Prep.

She, Jay, Carlos, and Evie had put their heads together and come up with a few names — but only a few. 'Elite' status or not, they didn't know _everyone_ on the island. During their days of 'evil' (or trying-to-be-evil-so-we-don't-get-grounded, whichever way you look at it) the four of them had mostly kept themselves as a little clique, not letting anyone else be their friend. She was beginning to regret that now.

"How's it going, Mal?" Ben asked from his side of the long table.

"Not good," was his purple-haired companion's reply. "We've come up with a few names, but not enough."

The young king tilted his head. "Who're the parents?"

She glanced quickly at her paper. "Ursula, Shan Yu, and Mother Gothel." Ben looked at her expectantly.

" _Aaand_?" He prompted.

" _Aaand_ that's it," she deadpanned.

"That can't be it!" Ben exclaimed. "Aren't there any more?"

Mal shrugged apologetically.

"No childhood friends?" Ben asked.

She crinkled her nose. "We didn't really _do_ childhood friends back in the Isle... I mean, unless you count those three. Lei was my rival, Oceane had this thing for Carlos, and Gabriel was just... _there_." She pursed her lips in thought. "Oh! And there was this one guy Evie used to have a thing for... but we're not sure who his parents are."

"Put him on the list anyway," Ben said. "What about Jay? Didn't he have any friends?"

Mal tilted her head back. "I think he did, come to think of it — _waaay_ back in the day — but she went AWOL when they were like, thirteen, so we're not even sure if she's still.. around.. or not."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Ben murmured.

"Wasn't your fault," was Mal's flippant reply. Noting his despondent expression, she decided to backtrack to the original subject before he got side tracked. Knowing Ben, he'd probably insist on holding a memorial service for Jay's missing friend, which was nice and all, but besides the current point.

"So! Moving on.. We now have four kids on the list."

Ben snapped back to the present. "Ah, yes. Are you _sure_ , one hundred percent, that you don't know _any_ more kids, Mal?"

"I'm sure," was Mal's reply.

The frustrated blonde forcefully exhaled through his nostrils. "Great. Well, if that's the best you can do, we'll just pick those four, and then.. I don't know, ask for volunteers?" He cast Mal a questioning look. "Would that work?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Just so you know, we tried to run for it when we got our invite."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Warms my heart, that does," he drawled.

She tilted her head cutely. "I try."

Ben glanced at the paper in his girlfriend's hands. "Well, we gotta start _somewhere_. I'll have the proclamation written down — the first four transfers will be Shan Lei, Oceane, Gabriel Gothel, and Wilfred Duval.

 **A/N: Shoutout to _Jnc1109_ and _immahater123_ for Oceane and Wilfred Duval respectively.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm (finally) back! Sorry for the extra week's wait — turns out I had work to catch up on when I got back. Thank you all for your patience and your kind reviews — they mean a lot to me, especially the constructive criticism.**

 **To answer _TolkienScholar's_ question: Wilfred's parent(s) are not mentioned in the previous chapter because Mal doesn't _know_ who his Villain Parent is.**

•••••

 _Time: One Day before Transfer Student Day, Afternoon._

 _Location: The Isle of the Lost, Marketplace_ **.**

"You IDIOT!" A girl screamed. "What did you _do_?!"

"Get back!" A panicked voice cried. "The wolf is back! RUN!"

Chaos reigned in the marketplace — carts and stalls overturned, and goods scattered across the ground. At the heart of it all, a large brown wolf could be seen wreaking havoc left and right, leaving destruction in its wake. People screamed in terror as they scattered in all directions, effectively re-creating the stampede scene from Lion King.

Amidst the uproar stood one lone little girl, trembling fearfully. "Mommy!" She cried. "Where are you?" A tear slid down her chubby cheek as her frantic brown eyes scanned the area for her mother. "MOMMY!"

"Look out!" A voice called out from above. Suddenly, she was swept up and away by strong, slender arms — just in time to save her from a falling wagon. "You okay, Kid?"

The girl found herself looking at the freckled face of an older boy. His hair was brown, and wavy, like hers — only it was a lot shorter, and tied in a funny little ponytail in the back. His concerned blue eyes searched her over for injuries.

"Kid...? Hey! C'mon, Kid, talk to me — you're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

She blinked her watery eyes. "N-no.."

The boy heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." His eyes shifted towards the centre of the chaos, his youthful face scrunching up in distaste. "So much for my day off," he muttered. "Jeez." Setting her down, he gave her a boyish smile. "I'm Lenny," He said, holding out his hand. "Got a name, Kid?"

"Sheila.." She answered shyly, returning the greeting.

"Sheila, huh? A pretty name for a pretty face," he winked, causing her to smile in delight. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

The young man held her hand as he expertly ducked and weaved his way through the chaos. When they arrived at a calmer area, he let her go. "You'll be okay here," he told her.

"Thank you," Sheila said shyly, eyes sparkling.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Dusting himself off, he tilted his head to gaze at her curiously. "What's a nice girl like you doing in the middle of all that, anyway?"

She frowned. "I was just looking for my m-mommy," Sheila whispered. "I-I lost her.. I don't know where she is now..." Her bottom lip quivered, threatening tears, though she bravely tried to hide them. Tears were a sign of weakness — every child in the Isle knew that. Lenny politely pretended not to notice.

"Um.. So... do you need any... help?" He asked lamely, running his fingers through his bangs. "'Cause, I know my way around here — I could — _oof_!"

"SHEILA!" A woman shrieked. Sweeping Sheila up in her arms, she proceeded to hug the stuffing out of the little girl.

"Mommy?" Sheila cried out in relief. "Mommy, you found me!"

"My baby! I thought I'd never see you again!" The woman sobbed, rules be damned. She'd found her child — she'd cry if she felt like it!

Lenny took a second to recover from the shock of being bowled over by a tiny woman before gingerly standing to his feet. Examining his attacker, he saw that she had messy, dry brown hair, a forehead that shone from perspiration, and a floury apron. Where there's flour, there's an oven — and there was only one oven on the entire island. No doubt this was Mrs. Mann, the local baker's wife.

"That's your mother, Sheila?" He asked.

The child nodded, scrambling out of her mother's grip. "She found me!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Now sufficiently calmed, Mrs. Mann hastily wiped her tears away and turned to examine the young man her daughter had been with. "Sweetie, who's this?" She asked curiously.

Sheila beamed. "That's Lenny!" She answered. "He saved me from a falling wagon."

The woman's eyebrow quirked. "Is that so? Thanks for that," she told him gratefully. "You're Lyle's boy, aren't you?"

Lenny chuckled. "That's me! Lennox Rourke — at your service." He gave a silly bow, causing Sheila to giggle. "Resident fix-it-Fred, weather man, and wolf charmer."

"Wolf charmer!" Sheila's mother exclaimed, glancing over her shoulder at the rampaging wolf in the background. "You mean —? You're here to — ?"

"Yes, and yes," Lenny replied, as if he'd answered this question hundreds of times before.

Sheila's mother looked baffled. "But... how? You don't look much older than twelve!"

Lenny winced. He's heard _that_ more than a hundred times, and really, it was getting old. "Uh.. I'm fourteen, actually," he pointed out weakly.

"O-oh!" Mrs. Mann gasped, flushing. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, brushing it off. "But uh, now that you've found each other — I think you two'd better get out of here," he advised. "Things are about to get messy."

Mrs. Mann nodded. Grabbing Sheila's hand, she nudged her daughter gently. "C'mon, Sweetie, let's get moving."

"Wait!" The girl pleaded, straining from her mother's grip. "What about Lenny? The wolf's gonna come here soon!"

"Lenny has a job to do first," Mrs Mann patiently tried to explain.

Sheila looked to her new friend, understanding dawning within wide eyes. "Lenny, you're gonna fight the wolf?" she asked.

Lenny scoffed. "Me, fight? Naw — that's too much work. I'm gonna see if I can't try to calm him down first," he said. "I don't like fighting too much. But," he added, "If it _does_ come down to that.." He rolled up his shirt sleeve and flexed his arm, showing her the impressive mount of muscle he could produce. "D'ya think I can take 'im, Kid?"

She nodded, starry eyed. "Yeah.." She breathed.

The sound of destruction grew louder as the wolf drew near. "Duty calls," Lenny said as he stepped back. "It was nice chatting with you, Kid. You take care of yourself now, alright?"

"I will. Don't get hurt, Lenny," she said solemnly. _Kids_.

He smirked confidently, giving her a thumbs-up before running towards the danger. _I won't._

•••

 _Earlier that day..._

Wilfred was not having the best of mornings.

It started at two — _two_ in the _flippin'_ morning — when Willy, his younger half-brother, decided to be a brat and howl at the moon. After he'd finally gotten the twerp to bed (and had some shut-eye himself), he'd awoken to find that the old man — he refused to call him 'father' — had gone missing yet again. On top of that, there had been no food in the fridge, forcing him to go out to the marketplace to buy more. Could his day get any better?

His ears twitched.

 _"There he goes again_ ," he could hear one woman whisper to her child. " _Stay close, dear."_

 _"Sh! Careful, that's the Duval boy_ ," another told his friend.

Gritting his teeth, he did his best to ignore it as he strolled onwards, his shopping carelessly slung behind back.

Sometimes, he wished that he could turn back time, back to when no one knew who his father was. In those days, he was just that speedy kid with really fast reflexes and an uncanny sense of smell.

But no — it just _had_ to get around that his dad was the Big Bad Wolf. Suddenly, everything was different. Speed? All the better to grab your purse and run off with it, my dear. Reflexes? All the better to maul you without a second thought if you even so much as twitch, my dear. Sense of smell? All the better to take a huge whiff of your _delicious_ man-flesh, my dear.

No one outright persecuted him for his origins — but really, could they? When the news first came out, he was twelve years old. Standing at 5'6 with the beginnings of some serious muscle definition and a history of violent temper tantrums, no one had dared cross him. That was four years ago — now he was 5'9, and 153 pounds of pure muscle. His list of violent episodes had only grown over time, especially after he'd discovered his wolf form.

Because they could do little else without fear of being harmed in retribution, people tended to just ignore him; treat him as if he was simply not there. His friends disappeared one by one, and no one ever went out of their way to speak with him anymore after The Revelation. And, for the most part, he was fine with that; actually, he /preferred/ it this way. He spent most of his time holed up in his room, ignorant of the outside world as he did his own thing — by himself.

" _Oof_!"

He was interrupted from his thoughts when something — or some _one_ — bumped into him. Looking down, he found himself staring down at the glaring grey eyes of a girl not much younger than he.

"Watch where yer goin'," she grumbled gruffly, flicking black bangs out of her eyes. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her oversized hoodie, she stalked off, muttering under her breath.

He wasn't sure why, (probably lack of sleep, combined with aforementioned annoyances) but he felt irritation prick at the back of his mind.

"Got somethin' to say, Hood Girl?" He called after her.

Hood Girl stopped in her tracks before whirling around. "I have a name — it's Georgie," she snapped back. "And no, I got nothin' to say. Later."

"Oh, I definitely heard something," Wilfred answered, his wolfish speed transporting him right in front of her. A cocky grin spread across his face. "Care to share that with the class?" Was this out of character for him? Absolutely. But hey, this was exactly the kind of thing people expected him to do, right? Like father, like son...

Georgie muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" He asked, leaning in. Georgie tensed.

"Back off, you over-sized mutt!" She yelled directly into his ear as she aimed a kick at his shins.

Wilfred let out an enraged snarl as he leapt backwards, clutching his sensitive ear. "You little — you did that on purpose!"

"Oh, cry me a river," Georgie taunted, recovering quickly. "Whattya gonna do, bite me?"

"Don't tempt me," Wilfred snarled.

"' _Don't tempt me_ ,'" Georgie mimicked mockingly. "Real scary, tough guy."

Wilfred seemed to genuinely radiate hate from his pores. "You wanna dance?" He growled. He tossed his shopping aside, along with his jacket. His eyes flashed golden as he felt his wolf take over. "Let's dance."

 **A/N: Shoutout to _ATimeInFantasy_ for Georgie, _Goofy-Goober3D_ for Lenny, and _immahater123_ once more for Wilfred.**


End file.
